


The more you know

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: It wasn't often Genma caught on, but when he did, he didn't.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 21
Kudos: 231





	The more you know

"Look at that! I think this is the first time I've seen Iruka here, maybe he finally got desperate enough to seek out some fun." Genma said excitedly to his friends gathered around a table, at their usual bar. He gestured in the direction of the bar, where the brunette was hanging out with two other colleagues from the school they all worked at. 

"Iruka's kind of fun normally consists of pranks that make people regret ever crossing him. I swear that man is evil, deep within" Raido replied with a shudder. 

"Ya ya.. We've all heard stories of his legendary pranks before, that's not the kind of fun I was referring too." Genma said with a suggestive grin, and Raido groaned. Though Genma had to admit it was quite funny that time Raido had finished a gym class, showered, and returned with pink hair. 

"There are more ways to have fun than your kind of fun, you know" Raido replied and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but maybe, this time he is looking for a lovely body to warm his bed, kinda fun." Genma smirked while still studying Iruka, who was chatting with his two friends Izumo and Kotetsu. The man was good looking, and Genma didn't think Iruka would have much trouble finding someone to date or spend the night with. 

"I hear he is a hard nut to crack." Kurenai added in, leaning into Asuma who had an arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

"Given it a try?" Raido asked as he winked at her and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Asuma tightened his hold around Kurenai and looked at her with a questionable expression. Kurenai waved her hand and shook her head. 

"No, but I know a few women from work that have asked him out. According to the rumors, he turned them all down." 

Genma squinted his eyes suspiciously at Iruka across the room. He was not surprised the attractive brunette was being approached at work, but he wondered why Iruka would turn them all down.

"Maybe he has a no dating people from work policy?" Genma said thoughtfully. 

"That would kinda eliminate any chance for him to meet someone though, that's the only place I have seen him socialize. Except for tonight, of course. He seems like the type of person that enjoys a quiet night at home." Asuma declared. 

"Kotetsu got his promotion yesterday. Perhaps he only goes out if it is a special occasion?" Kurenai added speculatively. 

"But he's not even looking at any of the beautiful women here! He will never get laid that way!" Genma shouted outraged, his voice was luckily not carried far in the loud music and chatter around them. He turned to look at his friends again and noticed Kakashi studying Iruka with a thoughtful look.

"What do you think, Kakashi? Should we try to direct a beautiful woman in Iruka-sensei's direction? We could make sure he enjoys this rare night out, to the fullest?" Genma snickered at his friend. 

Kakashi looked at Genma and gave him a flat look. 

Ah! Genma remembered then. He had almost forgotten the public argument between Kakashi and Iruka about a year ago. 

"Thinking about it, I don't think I've seen you and Iruka talk since the argument about the exams. You two still glaring daggers at each other when you're in the same room?" Genma asked, happily changing the subject as the gossip lover he was. 

"Mah, I'm not glaring daggers at Iruka, and we get on just fine." Kakashi replied and shrugged, before he turned back, staring at the brunette on the other side of the room. 

"Pfff! Yeah right! We can all feel the tension the second you two are remotely in the same space." Raido muttered, clearly unconvinced Kakashi and Iruka could ever be considered friends.

"The two of you could probably bond over the number of times you have had sex the last year." Genma teased.

He had since forever tried to point Kakashi in the direction of gorgeous women, but the man never went for it to Genmas great frustration. Now, he had almost made it a game to find Kakashi someone, every time Kakashi joined them at the bar. Genma was determent to get his friend laid, and if it turned into more, it wouldn't be so bad.

There was an amused glint in Kakashi's eyes as he turned his head to look back at Genma and only shrugged his shoulders in reply. 

Oh, if there was a challenge, this was it!

"You can't let Iruka win in the sex department Kakashi! That would be embarrassing, even for you! Tonight, you will find someone to keep you entertained! I will make sure of it!"

Genma turned excitedly to look around the room, scanning the crowd for a potential target. Aha! There was a beautiful blonde woman a few tables away from them. If Genma wasn't so determent to make Kakashi make use of the equipment and the good looks he was born with, he would have approached her himself. 

He turned back to Kakashi and pointed over his shoulder. 

"Beautiful blonde, green dress, two tables away."

Kakashi leaned a little to the side to be able to look past Genma, studying the blonde for a moment, before leaning back in his chair and shook his head. 

"Not my type."

Genma clenched his fists. Every time he tried to push Kakashi in the direction of a beautiful someone, it was always the same answer. 

"Then what the fuck is your type then?" Genma said loudly, clearly annoyed. 

This time, the rest of the table laughed. They were used to this game between Kakashi and Genma and found it amusing every time. 

"You will just have to continue to make a guess." Kakashi replied amused. 

"You must have figured it out by now, Genma." Raido laughed. 

"What!? As if you would know!" Genma shot back.

"I don't know the specifics, but I'm fairly sure we have figured out a very important detail, that you seemed to have missed." Raido smiled. 

"Care to give me a hint then, smart ass?" Genma bit back annoyed. He hated being left not knowing. 

Raido tapped his chin and looked thoughtful. He glanced at Kakashi, who looked back at him expectantly. 

"Hmm… I'd say you keep pointing at people with the wrong anatomy." Raido smiled mischievously at Genma. 

"I have been pointing out women in all shapes and fo…. " Genma's voice faded away as realization dawned upon him. He blinked a few times and then turned to stare wide-eyed at Kakashi who was smirking and waiting for Genma to latch on. 

"You're gay!" Genma splurted out.

"Ding ding ding" Raido laughed. 

"Took you long enough to figure out." Kakashi answered with a laugh and sipped his beer. 

"You could have told me! I would have pointed you in the direction of hot and handsome men instead! Genma pouted. 

"Mah, I most likely wouldn't have made a move regardless." Kakashi replied sincerely with a shrug. 

"Why not?" Asuma asked curiously. 

Kakashi turned away then, looking towards the bar again before he replied fondly. 

"Because, normally, I have someone waiting for me at home."

The table went quiet for a few seconds before they all called out at the same time.

"WHAT!"

Kakashi's smirk grew. 

"I'm in an established relationship."

"Since when?" Asuma leaned forward. 

"Can we met him?" Raido butted in. 

"Since one and a half years ago, and you have already met him." Kakashi replied.

"Why did you never say anything?" Genma asked. He was genuinely surprised, and perhaps a little hurt Kakashi had hidden a boyfriend from them all this time. 

Kakashi shrugged. "Just never came up, and it was fun watching you make a fool of yourself." Kakashi smiled. 

Genma was feeling like an idiot for not realizing sooner, and for pointing Kakashi in the direction of the wrong gender the entire time. He fought down a blush and tried his best to look cool by placing a toothpick in his mouth and leaning back in his chair. 

"Who is it? Are you two ok? You said he would normally wait for you at home, he isn't tonight?" Kurenai asked hesitantly, worried she might step on an unwanted topic. 

Kakashi flashed her a big grin and was just about to answer when he was interrupted by a loud, and drunk Izumo.

"You are here! Are you here to celebrate Kotetsu's promotion too?" Izumo gestured his arms towards Kotetsu, who had followed behind him with Iruka. 

"Sure! That's exactly why we are here" Genma laughed. He had seen the duo drunk a couple of times, and they were no doubt, a funny pair. 

"Really?" Izumo asked astonished and turned to look at his newly promoted friend. 

Kotetsu shock his head and muttered something about never understanding sarcasm and Iruka let out a small laugh. 

Izumo rubbed his head before he looked around. He then grabbed two free chairs from a nearby table and pushed Kotetzu into one of them. He then grabbed Iruka by the shoulders, looked at the single free chair before looking back at the group they just barged in on. He studied each of their faces closely and eventually, it settled on Kakashi's. Izumo squinted his eyes thoughtfully, before he pushed a drunk Iruka, quite forcefully, into Kakashi's lap with a yelp. Iruka would have fallen over on to the floor, face first, had Kakashi not grabbed him by the hips. 

Iruka blinked a few times at the sudden close proximity of the silver-haired man and went red as a tomato. He scratched his scar and muttered a thank you, before settling more comfortably in the given lap. Kakashi's hands never letting go of the grasp he had on the younger man's hips. 

Genma and the rest of the group just stared at their two coworkers, who they thought hated each other with passion, now sitting on top of each other. He expected Iruka to move, or Kakashi to push Iruka away, but both stayed as they were, but not without blushing furiously. 

When Iruka, then, had the audacity to grab Kakashi's beer-bottle and take a sip, Genma was lost for words. Drunk Iruka was nothing like the polite person they knew from work. 

Raido was the first to break the silence. 

"Uhm… Iruka? You are aware Kakashi is gay?"

Iruka looked at Raido surprised before he broke out in a big grin. 

"Of course I do!" He announced happily. 

Genma wondered why everyone except for himself, was aware of that fact. Especially Iruka, who he thought hated Kakashi. 

Kakashi became even redder behind the man on his lap, but he still did not push the brunette away. 

Kurenai was the next to say something. 

"You don't think sitting in his lap, might be a little inappropriate?"

"Why?" Iruka asked and seemed sincerely confused. 

"Because, he is in an established relationship." Kurenai replied annoyed.

"Oh." Iruka replied and frowned seriously. 

Genma noted that Kakashi bit his lip, trying to hold back a laugh. Kakashi had just said he was not interested, in anyone, because he was already happy with someone. But he still didn't push the younger teacher off him, and seemed rather amused by the entire situation. Genma looked at his other friends and noticed how Asuma suddenly broke out in a grin and how both Kurenai and Raido were staring daggers at Iruka. Izumo and Kotetsu were completely unaware of the drama around them, to busy having some serious argument about the color of the curtains in some bathroom. 

To say the least, Genma was utterly confused. 

"It means you are sitting on someone else's boyfriend." Raido said angry, not at all appreciating someone laying their hands on their already taken friend. 

Iruka's frown deepened, before he nodded and said seriously. 

"That doesn't sound very ideal." Iruka agreed, but still made no indication that he was going to move. 

Genma studied Iruka and Kakashi. He felt like there was something he was missing. Something obvious, but wasn't able to mentally grasp…

Something about the two of them. 

Something...

Oh.

Oh, damn!

Genma couldn't hold back the small laugh that escaped him, but he quickly choked it down and decided to play the game that had just been presented to him.

"Yes, that is not id-." Raido started but was interrupted by Genma. 

"Give him a break. Kakashi just said nobody was waiting at home for him tonight, let them have some fun, huh?" 

Both Kurenai and Raido spun their heads towards Genma so fast he was the one left feeling dizzy. They stared at him with clear hellfire in their eyes. A shudder went through Genma and he felt a small spike of fear for what his friends might do to him. 

Asuma, who clearly had caught on, laughed, but abruptly stopped when Kurenai buried her elbow forcefully in his stomach. 

"That would be cheating, Genma! Even you wouldn't approve of that?" Raido said absolutely outraged. 

"Mah, I would not-"

Kakashi tried to say, but was interrupted by Iruka, who turned in his lap, cupped his face with both hands, and placed his lips over Kakashi's. 

Instead of pushing Iruka away, Kakashi tightened his hold around him and kissed Iruka back with a fiery passion. 

The rest of the table went completely quiet. (Except for Izumo and Kotetsu, who seemed totally unaware, and still went on about the bathroom curtains.) Raido and Kurenai looked shocked and disappointed, and Asuma's expression matched Genma's, as they both fought to hold back a hysterical laugh. 

When Iruka and Kakashi finally broke apart, Kakashi looked a bit dazed, before he licked his lips and cleared his throat. 

"Uhm, as mentioned before, you guys have already met, but since you requested an introduction… This is my fiancee, Iruka Umino." 

Genma, who had just taken a mouthful of his drink, spat it out again in surprise. (Straight into Raido's face.) It took him a moment before he managed to choke out, while the others were too dumbstruck to do anything but gape. 

"Fiancee!!?"


End file.
